The truth os a NIgHtmARe
by LucianoVargas
Summary: Romano walked up the hill, the beautiful hill. He sat down under the shadow of the old tree. He really loved this hill; here he could feel the warm, nice wind, the warmth from the sun and he could see the tomato-fields. He loved this place, indeed. Sad that this was the last place he would ever get to see.


**Hii~ this is a one-chapter short story, WARNING if you don't like sad stuff ****DON'T READ!**** Please enjoy~! xD**

****Romano took out the pen and paper from his pocket, he shook his head; trying to think clearly. He put the pen to the paper, starting to write. 'Dear, who ever reads this. If your name isn't Feliciano Vargas or Antonio Fernandez Carriedo then stop reading and hand it to one of them.' He started tearing up. 'Many years ago grandpa Rome showed up in my dream asking me to do this. He asked me to die to let the sweet Feliciano live, from the beginning, one of us have been doomed to die. And it hit me that my death would be for the better' "They won't notice I'm gone" He took a deep breath, trying to control his tears that was falling down on the paper.

'Feliciano, mio fratello. I'm very sorry, please forgive me. I've been acting stupid these years, but you should know that I really do love you. I should have told you the truth from the start, I'm really sorry. To pay back I took the place to die, please don't be sad. Please forget my existence, this had to happen. I have been keeping this a secret all this time, I'm sorry' "Do you hate me now? I hope so" He chuckled to himself, his face covered in his tears.

'Antonio, I love you. Not as my boss, brother or father, but as a lover. I really want to keep this a secret for you, but you and fratello are probably the only ones to notice that I'm gone. Good bye my love. I'm sorry that I have been acting so rude towards you, but I was afraid to let myself get feeling for you. I thought you'd leave me, but in the end I'm the one leaving you. I'm sorry I didn't even tell you, but I was afraid of your reaction. Please hate me if that makes it easier to forget, I just wish I could kiss you once before I died. I love you both' He lied down, was writing this the right thing to do? He lied the paper on his stomach as he sat up again, coughing up more blood. He looked over to his side, this was the end?

"Roma~! What are you doing up here? Boss have been looking all over for you~" Antonio came running to Romano. Romano hid the paper and pen hiding the blood behind him as much as possible. "Why did you look for me?" "Boss wanted to spend time with you" Antonio sat down beside him. "Romano, have you been fighting with Feli again?" "Wha-?" "Have you been eating properly? Maybe you're thinking to hard about something?" "Why are you asking me such stupid questions?" "Romano, you don't look to well. You've been looking tired lately, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Romano shook his head, crying more now than earlier. Antonio hugged him tightly, hearing the young Italian mumbling. "Hm?" "I said I love you, you bastardo" Romano repeated in a whispering tone. Antonio felt warm, and real happy. "Roma~!" He kissed Romano softly on the lips, now he was finally happy. Romano smiled slightly at the Spaniard as he placed the paper in his hands. "I'm sorry I didn't confess earlie-" Romano coughed more, getting blood on Antonio's shirt. Seeing the shocked look in Antonio's eyes made him feel weaker, and warmer. Was this death? "Romano?!" "Don't worry about me, Spain" He smiled one last time, now Antonio sat all alone, he could still feel the warmth from the Italian, his arms empty and tears running down his cheeks. He looked around himself before reading the letter over and over again; why did this happen? "Roma!" He cried out. "Who, Roma?! No!" He clenched his hand around the letter, crying, whispering. "Nononono.. Please Roma.." This had to be some kind of nightmare..

"Antonio? Spain? Wake up!" Antonio opened his eyes slightly, meeting a pair of hazel colored ones. "Did you have a nightmare of some-?" "Roma~~!" Antonio hugged the younger nation tightly. "Ouch! What the fuck?!" He kissed Romano's cheeks softly repeatedly. "You can't leave me, ever, okay~~~?" "Roma?" Romano had fallen into a sudden silence. "Roma?" "O-oh.. Uhm.. Of course I won't leave you, you bastardo" He smiled softly.


End file.
